Cherry and Green
by FerociousWink
Summary: Finished! Piccolo and Jadine. Not quite the mary-sue.. Give it a read! You might like it : R and R my loves!
1. Intro

** Hello! welcome to pt.2 of the Jadine/Piccolo Romance I thank you first and foremost for even giving this a chance ^_^

xoxo B  
p.s. Akira toriyama owns DBZ,piccolo,kami and All the other DBZ chars however,Jadine is mine!

* * *

Deep within the white walls of his mind he saw the hovering figure that would ultimately become his mentor. Ironically enough the old man had figured out much more about the earth, the trees, the waters and the humans before he had ever dare give it a chance. Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the old man, hovering in his subconcious and made his way in front of him. Though his stature was intimidating Kami paid little mind.

"Kami.." he demanded at once.

a small smile crept to the old man's face, Deep inside the chambers of Piccolo's mind there he stayed, serene, silent and poised.

"you've come with a question Piccolo...tell me what is on your mind."

Piccolo felt his lips twitch, his eyes agitated.

"I want to understand better of an emotion I know little of."

"ahh... I think i know what you're talking about.." spoke the old man, his breath came in soft gasps and he couldn't help but release a chuckle.

Piccolo cringed, they both knew what was coming it was just going to muster up alot of namek strength to be able to admit that something as pitiful as feelings.

His air suddenly began to get tight and he hovered with Kami, relishing in the fact that he could not speak this allowed to anyone, let alone Goku. He was safe here, inside his mind musing his thoughts to his old enemy.

"I hate that I'm here again.." grunted Piccolo.

"Ah Yes.. That girl again, tell me did you try the regeneration process we spoke about?"

"yes" Piccolo felt a faint streak of purple and red flash across his face.

"brilliant! and did it work? I was hoping that maybe for someone as focused as you you'd be able to uh... come to terms with your enormous power." Kami grinned.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, then refocused and attempted to soften the harsh glare that he aimed at Kami.

sighing away his irritation, he shook his head and gazed out towards nothing.

"tell me about these emotions,Kami."

"I am all to sure Piccolo you know the answer to that.."

"I need to hear why they are affecting me now? What can I do to stop them?"

Kami's chuckle came from deep within his chest and he sighed once again into his tranquil state.

"Oh Piccolo, it only took one person, one smile, one gesture of kindness. We namek's are not immune to love! We are every bit as emotional as the next human.. I just never imagined that something so..magical such as this could happen.. Let alone blosso-"

"Cut the sentimental Crap out.."

"... Piccolo, This type of thing... this.. emotions you speak of. Are true, Jadine refuses to hurt you and I for one thing you already know this, but I believe,old man its time for you to open yourself up to this....after all we're not getting any younger."

Piccolo clenched his teeth.

"Kami, I dont know if I...this, can make her happy.. I cant give her children I cant.."

"ahah... you stop right there. Says who?"

"asexual? the genitalia part..it sort of makes a huge difference."

"Oh Piccolo-sama, you have so much to learn! You yourself said...asexual, but not INCAPABLE..hahaha it only takes two souls to make the impossible...possible."

with that Kami diminshed into air, his laughter followed softly but, soon it too flittered away back into Piccolo's subconcious.

"dammit old man...."


	2. MIA

**Chapter 2-A/N** Ok so I named this story after one of my chapters in "A Face in the crowd."

just because i loved the theme of it so much.

and Jadine thinking seriously about the consquences of their relationship and such. I think its really fun to play around with and im trying to keep in pace with Jadine growing up as well as Piccolo.. coming to terms everything. ok sorry super long Authors note! I apologize. enjoy the show.

p.s. Akira Toriyama owns Piccolo, any DBZ character except the super char i made up for piccolo. Its my own wittle obsession XD

Sitting quietly in her den, Jade took her seat. She was "annointed." co-executive at Capsule corp. Jade might have been a runaway but She was no stranger to industrial design. architeture as well as basic interior and fashion design. Through her highschool years managed to complete her AA in the us, there it didn't count for much but her at least in West City it was enough to land her a decent so beside one of the world's leading technologically advance companies. It seemed improbably at first but with the cunning push from Bulma brief's anything was possible. Aside from Bulma's ambiguity to get her hired, she set her high up in Corporate in order to get her a well paid position,however this was not without complain from the suits who had barked their way up the corporate ladder.

As jade was preparing a draft, she couldn't help but notice a curious eye peering her way.

"Yes Can i hep you?" she asked without looking up which caused the peeping tom a surprised. He stepped forward but his M.C. Hammer pants, doll friend and a third eye were a dead giveaway.

"Uncle!" she cried happily. He smirked at her american accent and cautiously approached her.

"Hey cutie! im so proud, Kami,look at you!"

"Well its all thanks to Bulma,really,you should be thanking her."

"Nah kid, you dont a great job. She wouldn't hire you if you werent qualified."

"You are way to good for my self esteem you know." She chided, just as she finished in came Chiaotzu with a basket full of fruits and a balloon. In japanese characters enscribing most excitedly how proud they were.

Congratulations! it bobbled and wobbled goofily towards her.

"You two are so sweet.." Jadine burst into laughter.

"Thank Chiaotzu, it was his idea.."

"domo.." she nodded pleasently.

"Kid, you've done good." he teased.

"So what exactly do they have you doin' here?" Tien picked up a set of marbles,ogling at her corporate status.

"What dont they have me do.." she mused aloud and snickered."Well Uncle, I over sea new inventions so that i can set up something to build around it as well as a perfect design to suit it so that we can sell it to dealers..I help set up that equipment and right now im setting out a floor plan for Donatella-"

"Oh.." came Tien's voice. Gawking at his niece.

"I'm so proud.." he beamed.

"You've done too much Uncle...next week im coming over for dinner..Can you pass that onto piccolo?"

He grinned. "She can.."

But even then.. He was not there.


	3. Missing you

chapter 3- Ahhh! I have written so much it couldn't possibly fit in one chapter.. i might have to split it into four.. blargh! Okay well if you're are reading thank you so much! Slap on a review while you're at it.

Akira Toriyama OWNS!.. piccolo.. and all the DBZ warriors, Jadine however.. is my baby.

"Its been three weeks.." Jade mused outloud mostly to herself.

Piccolo had not come home for that long it had made their tiny apartment grow ten times it size and almost acho.

It wasn't a home without him.

Jade slipped somewhat of a pout and gazed towards their more or less hers, Piccolo meditated. She couldn't pinpoint a moment when she actually seen him really sleep aside from seeing him rest his eyes once they were done-

ow she shrieked as the knife she was using to cut potatoes with snipped her forefinger.

Jade whimpered at the sight of her own blood and stuck her finger in her mouth.

_"I'm gone for a month and you're already hurting yourself."_ she could hear his voice in her head. He left her a small Robe (minus the weights.) to wear while he was gone. Without giving the gruesome sight of her finger too much thought she slipped a band-aid on and kept cooking. The soup she made was almost done. He would pretend to enjoy it, just to make her happy. She saw a reflection of herself and grimaced. She hardly recognized herself. Piccolo would be upset, she slept to much and ate too little. Jade carefully slipped in the potatoes she had cut musing at however delicate she tried to drop them in they always seemed to make a "dunk" sound or splash. Her lips pursed as she stirred.

Sad, she thought. I can almost see him in this soup. She stirred his face, the two little antennae and the pointness of his jaw.

"Oh green bean..I miss you." She sighed.

"Piccolo.." came an echo.

Somewhere high in the himalaya's. Where Piccolo trained someone or something other than his inner voice called. He gazed around cautiously.

"Who is speaking to me?"

"Piccolo.." more feminine now. It was soft like the lips it came from.

His right ear flickered and sighed closing his eyes and wrapping his hand around the sash Jadine had created for him.

Something in his chest ached, the pang was quick and sudden, it drifted with her voice.

"Piccolo..." it sighed again.

"She's thinking of you,Piccolo." Kami spoke, gently this time.

"I know.." Piccolo osunds..

"she misses you...alot...You ought to take at least a day off-"

"and what? Risk not being prepared for another attack?"

"Piccolo, you'd be able to detect danger, its incredibly hard to blindside a particularly powerful being such as us.."

"Do you have any idea how creepy it is having you stuck in my head?"

"you're lucky you have me you know. I'm the romantic one."

Piccolo shuddered.

Jade took her pot off of the stove. At last...food. She dipped her spoon delicately into the bowl that she had poured her soup into and felt as thought she were missing something. As though she had lost something. Her heart hurt alot even if she did have a nice apartment. It wasn't so much worth it without having a big cynical green bean to keep her warm.

The robe she wore was three times as large. It felt as soft as egyption cotton. Piccolo saw her eyeing his coat.

_"here.." he murmured. It fit in his one hand and spilled into her arms._

_"My own robe?" she blushed._

_"It had the weights in it at once point but I know how you humans are.."_

_"Thank you." she smiled and her arms eloped around him._

**Present Day.**

Japanese rain seemed merciless. compared to her California sun and her Washington didn't occur to her she was crying until it hit the top of her hand. Piccolo. She whispered bundling up the robe he wore and curling up against the plushie, Bulma's mother had sewn for her. It was a miniature version of Piccolo. With the similar grimace she loved. Jadine cuddled the plushie tightly and eased into sleep thought it was only eight at night.

"Piccolo..." came a stern voice.

"Piccolo!" it urged.

"WHAT kami..." Piccolo replied thoroughly irritated.

"Piccolo, she needs you.."

"I know can we talk about this some other?"

"aren't you at least worried about the fact that she's asleep and the stove is still on?"

"....what?"

Jade slept soundly thoguht she could hear a door unlock and a disapproved snort. She rolled to her side, her arm tucked gently underneath her chin.

"Jade...please be careful.." he spoke, softer now though he knew not why with anyone else it never mattered.

He had the power to destroy, to save but never had he once considered he had the power to care about her. She pouted, even in her sleep. Piccolo cradled her head in pillows, tugging up her blanket just so that it would settle over her arm at that tug he noticed a tiny plushie that looked _nothing _like him, popped out.

"are you keeping her safe?" he wisecracked to the green chibi-namek and jabbed at his mini-turban. "You better.. She's the only human I got...that matters."

"Piccolo.." she sighed heavily.

"I'm here.." he leaned forward. "You're a huge pain in the ass.." he whispered and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She only turned, exposing the length of her hip that was covered in plaid boxers. Jadine was wearing his boxers to bed now?

Oh Jade, he grimaced. It cant be that bad..

Even whilst asleep she seemed..cumbersome.

"She really does miss you.." Kami whispered somewhere in the back of his head..

"I know.." He said through gritted teeth.

"I know you know!" Kami gruffed. "Just ACT like you mean it. There will never be anyone like her in this millenia..."

Piccolo trailed a finger across her back, absent mindedly. She was warm.

Piccolo looked at the doll in his hand, the two antennae that bobbled happily and even the frown Piccolo was known for sewn onto its he felt her hand whap him, searching idly. her fingers grazed his arm, she groaned and groped for her plushie. Feeling his arm Jadine grumbled to herself and sniffled.

Piccolo knelt by her side scooping her into his arms and dropped her legs over his knee.

"Jade.." he whispered.

"mmh.."

"Jade Kuran.." he pleaded, she lifted her nose to his neck and pouted.

"Its...its.."

Her mouth groped for words.

"n.......it's not.." Her eyes watered, streaks of water slowly began to fall from her eyes.

"Its not.."

Piccolo lowered her head and laid with her, still cradling her.

Kami shook his head inside of Piccolo's mind. Kami and Jadine both whispered.

"It's not real.."

Jadine woke up suddenly her white robe slipping down.

He was gone.


	4. Inside these chambers

Back at the office.

Jade twirled her hair staring blankly at her computer screen. Four hours and only a handful of floor plans. Bulma would not be pleased. She glared at her work. _I hate you_. she glared at it incredulously. Suddenly an associate of hers barged in without a moments notice.

".." snapped the woman.

"Shin-han, please im not married yet.."she plushed.

_yet _she mused.

"Board meeting in Bulma's office.."

"on it" Jadine flashed a smile then grimaced as she left.

"People, its cold outside! I know...we've got to be crunching down on these numbers. This quarter is so important..." went on. Yet Jadine's mind continued to drift. _What if he was hurt? does he even miss me?_

"Like Kuran shin-han, She's practically taken over the company with her knowledge. She's exceeded, I think its safe to say all our expectations."

grunts of approval.

" she knows how to pick em'" piped an employee.

It then dawned on Jadine she hadnt actually seen Bulma in weeks, no months.

Maybe it was time to find out.

A jarble of corporate employees chuckled at 's jokes.

**The Lab.**

The Lab was nothing new to Jadine. It either looked like a giant (space-age) car garage or resembled a doctors lab only twice as blindingly white.

Jadine grazed the lab coats gently with her finger.

"I want these blue prints come morning.." came a voice behind a hiss of an automatic door.

"Consider it done Mrs.B"

Bulma's framed stepped into the room. Jadine was in. For a moment she had to take a step back, Bulma was beautiful. Her blue lashes were curled today, her hair swooped and distinguished.

"You look good kid." Bulma laughed approaching her with open arms.

"Thanks!" Jadine blushed. Missing the way Bulma had welcomed her better than anyone she knew in this city.

"Piccolo, have you heard from him at all?" Jadine blurted careful to make her voice not sound quite as shaky.

"Yes actually last night he was here.."

Jade's heart sunk. _and he had only visited in her dreams? _ "Oh?"

"yes, uh.. he left something for you.."

Jadine grimaced. "Oh?.."

Bulma smiled, took her hand and guided her down a hall towards a door. That unless she hadnt noticed the trimming would of never known it was there. Bulma punched in a code to a lock on its left and it opened quietly.

"Inside... all the way down.. Here's the access key.." Bulma shoved into Jadine's pocket and gently patted her shoulder. "Its to the left...you'll know when you see it."

"you're not coming with me?"

smiling sadly, Bulma shook her head.

"when will i see you gain?" Jadine frowned.

"Babe, you can come see me anytime... alright?"

Jadine, now twenty one hugged her surrogate mother and nodded deeply.

"Bulma Briefs.. you are amazing."

"Thank you." The blue haired aphrodite smiled.

Inside the chamber, there lay a dozen pictures all from different times of the Z warriors history. Old christmas pictures of Piccolo- frowning of course.

"My god.."

There he was a shell of his newer self. Angry--wild. His eyes shown a brilliant red in several pictures. He was so young. Untamed. She had never stopped to think of their age difference and it was hilarious yet in a strange way appealing. She touched her fingers to the cool glass that framed his face.

Kami stared down into a mirror,idly.

"Piccolo.."

"I'm training.."

"Then why are you responding?"

Piccolo sighed heavily.

"Its time for rest go back to her.."

"Her name is Jadine.."

"Go to Jadine ...Piccolo...Go.."

"Home.."


	5. Avec moi

ok kids!

I know its been a looong time since i've even worked on this story and i apologize. This quarter has not been quite as i had hoped and my muse has sort of withered. This was a story i had developed during the last year of my relationship with my ex and its kind of hard to write it now with so many memories and ideas standing and some even that i may have forgot.

I am doing my best to keep piccolo in character as opposed to OOC. Its annoying when any DBZ (Except maybe goku?) is overly affectionate.

so with that said.. let us once again begin this journey.

suspend your beliefs about piccolo for a little bit and bear with me.

ACK long authors intro sorry!

-----------------

Jadine didn't ask for too much from Bulma Briefs. Yet her twin bed was ripped away from her, replaced with a Queen size bed. Full and soft, comforting and yet empty. The side to her left remained empty and cold. She shivered away from it and curled up in her pajamas and pink footies. Her book in her arms as she burrowed her cheek into the feather down pillow Bulma had also given her.

Jadine cleared her throat and wiggled her bottom, trying to get comfortable even though she still had not gotten used to sleeping alone.

Outside the wind began to pick up, something shrouded the glass pane windows. Something slid its finger along slit of the window and breathed softly against its cool texture. It drug its fingertips through and pushed it along the sill smiling at its ease. The wind caused the creatures cape to billow in an extravagant wave of white and clouds.

however the air stood still in this young woman's bedroom and so the creature made its way in. Never once bothering to ask permission it slid the window closed behind it and de-robed.

It stood by the mirror, its fingers slipping around it and staring into the face.

his face, his eyes glared at it turning quickly away from distractions and towards the beautiful sleeping fawn like girl in her enormous bed.

_so delicate. _He mused to himself chuckling and the naked figure knelt at her side brushing his finger tips along her plump pouty lips.

Even in sleep she carried the pout that could bring any human to his knees and any woman flush with envy.

Yet here she was....waiting.

Then, despite himself He whispered softly, softer than he had ever spoken in his life time. Softer than Kami himself had expected deep within the walls of Piccolo's mind.

"Ini..."

She was roused but only turned onto her back, moaning softly her forearm sitting on top of her forehead languidly.

He stiffened, his pet name for her and she had merely stirred.

Piccolo scoffed at his gentleness.

"Jadine Kuran Shin-Han.." he growled, letting out a soft expletive in namekian at her stubbornness.

"nh...nh?" She whimpered reaching outwards and giving Piccolo a quick swat at his face.

"Im here.." he whispered into her ear, absent-mindedly nuzzling it growling at how she had so easily began to stir emotions in his stomach.

Jadine's eyes shot open, blurred there stood a figure against the midnight blue.

A familiar broad eared figure she had been waiting for.

For months.

She furrowed her brow and let out a howl.

"WHERE the HOLY HFIL have you BEEN!?"

Piccolo paused as Jadine fumed silently, attempting to not molest him with her eyes.

"away... im here now woman.." Piccolo lay Jadine back, cupping her chin and placing himself on top of her. Feeling her body quiver beneath him.

"I've missed you.." she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"I know.." he growled and reclaimed her lips.


	6. Yet here we are

To all the patient fellow fanfic writers awaiting any new type of piccolo stuff. Thanks for reading! I mean it following up with a second story was hard enough let alone the given circumstances. XD School is chugging along but I thought I'd take some time out to write a snippet of the 6th chapter.

**Strong language & Adult Content**

I don't own DBZ akira toriyama does homes! :) / Jadine however,totally mine.

The next morning Jadine woke up with a start, the birds outside tweeted noisily and she felt a slight pang, cupping her head she grimaced and gazed languidly at the clock.  
12:30 it blinked and she tossed a blanket over her thigh and realized with a start her frank nudity.  
"oh?.." she blushed and gazed over at a green arm link around her waist.

_He really is home..  
_"pi….pi…pikoru?" she trembled and gazed at him sadly. "Is that really you.."  
Though his eyes were closed she was well sure he could hear her, let alone she was giving him the satisfaction that he meant well more to her than ever before.  
"mh…." He grunted softly and slid her back down to face him.  
Jadine wailed and whapped him in the face with the pillow.  
"AGH!" he growled, ripping the pillow away and pinning her down. "The hell has come over you woman?"  
"Where were you.." she screamed, hitting him, deliberately beating his chest with her fists and socking him in the arm.."WHERE were you?"  
Piccolo furrowed his brows, noticing the liquid that was clearly tears that began to drop menacingly from her eyes. She had been _sad _just as Kami had warned and yet he didn't believe, no,couldn't quite piece together what he was feeling.  
"Woman…I was training…if anything happens to this planet, it wont be because I wasn't prepared.."  
"Even if that means I don't see you for weeks? What the fuck am I supposed to do while you are gone? I don't hear from you.. Its like im cuddling a Ghost.."  
"I'm here now.." he countered. "I didn't leave..I was here, watching over you and making sure you didn't burn the apartment down…You even cut your finger while I was gone." He murmured taking her hand between his own and turning her palm towards her.  
She winced at him, shaking her head.  
"what are you saying exaclty?"  
"I'm always around.." he said softer now, but still keeping that namekian glare.  
"and you're here now.." she agreed-almost, still upset. Still unable to ignore the hot tears that stung the sides of her face.  
"None of this now.." he pulled her hair back, staring her down.  
"I miss you when you're gone.." she gagged at her own fluffiness.  
"I can see that…" he grinned toothily and patted her soft hair back. "But what you don't realize little one, is that I havent really gone anywhere.."  
Wiping her eyes Jadine punched him one final time,Piccolo grinned wincing slightly only out of pity and leaned up off of her arms, draping hers across his neck and burrowing his nose into her neck.  
"There's more than one reason I train so hard.." he growled.

Jadine shivered as he moved over her but it didn't last long, a soft rap was heard against her door.  
"NOT NOW." She yelped.

Just outside the mild muffle of her uncle warbled through it.  
"Christ..Piccolo!" she threw her blanket around her waist, leaving piccolo slightly puzzled and wobbled over to her closet to fetch some clothes.  
"…jadine…Jadine.." she could hear, as the knock became heavier.  
"coming!" she cried out from her walk in closet, a couple of boxes of shoes were heard falling onto the floor, as the blanket she had once wrapped about her body was tossed outside of the closet door.

Jadine shimmied out in her jeans, her shirt inside out to answer the door for her uncle.  
Piccolo calmly stood, his fists at his side and threw on his usual dress.

"Uncle!" she answered nervously, stubbing her foot on the door and whimpering quietly.  
"my favorite niece!" he grinned, another fruit basket in hand and chaotzu glaring over at Piccolo nervously.  
"Aya, uncle you know you should warn me before you show up I havent even gotten a chance to clean up my apartment it's a wreck." She laughed, her nervousness building. Piccolo grinned, sensing this and sat by the window sill to observe.

"Ah piccolo! Having fun with my niece?" Tien grinned.  
_you have no idea_ Piccolo thought, grinning.  
Jadine's eyes widened, she could hear this. She shot piccolo a nasty look and turned back to her uncle.  
"aye, uncle he was stopping by to say hello to his NEGLECTED woman.."  
Piccolo shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you think they're gunna get MARRIED?" Chaotzu giggled, nudging her uncle but tien swallowed clearly had thought of this previous and it wasn't a subject he was willing to discuss.  
"Well Jade, we are having a family/briefs get together down at kami's house so you ought to show up..you and… your man.." Tien snickered at Piccolo, dropping the gift basket into Jadine's hands, kissing her on the cheek and waltzing out.

Jadine turned around, setting the fruit basket onto the kitchen counter and drummed her fingers then turned swiftly to meet his curious gaze.  
"What was that…that I just heard."  
Piccolo winced as though wounded.  
"what was what.."  
"I heard what you said… about ..that.. thing that Tien brought up about having fun.."  
Piccolo stood up slightly even more puzzled than before.  
"I didn't say anything.. " he paused, looking down and considered something for a moment.  
"Piccolo.. why am I hearing your thoughts?" Jadine may have been human but she sure as hell wasn't slow.  
Piccolo chuckled a bit.  
"Woman I think we might be jumping the gun a bit.."  
"I thought bonding was a saiyin thing.."  
"How should I know?" he wanted to laugh. "Its not as though I've mated with a human before.."  
Jadine slid into a chair seated behind her counter.  
"you aliens are so strange.." she whispered.  
In a blink of an eye, He was behind her sliding his hands down her back and bringing her up from her chair.  
"Let me show you how weird I can be.."

Hours later..  
The party at Kami's commenced.


	7. Kami's idea

**Chapter 7** Holy Cow! I hope some of you are excited for this chapter I am truly sorry im taking 80 years to update and I know some of you are gluttons for piccoloXOC fluff. (well some.. mary sue haters are lurking out there.. ahaha but whatev's.)

So anyhow lets get back to the party.. in case anyone forgot Piccolo and Jadine had a little welcoming-home shin-dig.

Akira Toriyama owns DBZ (Jadine's concept/design all that is totes mine.)

Side note: Yes, I sound like such a fangirl right now im sorry for this terrible intro its 1:46 in the morning and well..fanfiction time!

Jadine arched her back as Bulma zipped up Jadine's dress.

"Ohh.. Jade! You look just fab!" Bulma erupted happily and slid her arms around Jadine's slender neck.

Shifting uncomfortably against the fabric of the dress Jadine studied her new look. the contours of the dress delicately shaped her hips, wider than most women her age she turned around admiring her own back as it dipped forward and then back creating a perfect bubble that was her own back side.

Grinning Jadine turned once more noting the delicate way it boosted her cleavage and clung to every curve with great respect to her hour glass figure.

The dress itself was strapless, a fine satin Bulma had searched several cities to find, not to clash with her red hair the dress itself was a gentle shade of purple. Though in the sunlight or against any light there were hints of a deeper blue.

Her heels were tall, straps erotically placed on her foot, a t-shape that cut down and slid around the tips of her toes. Her toe nails were painted a sweet pink against the neutral black of the shoe. Her hair was done up, carefully curled so that no ringlet dare escape however her hair created a gentle tossled look almost Grecian.

"oh man…This dress is beautiful." Jadine said breathlessly holding her stomach and cocking her head to the side.

"..its the woman.. that makes the dress." Bulma grinned tilting Jadine's head up with the tips of her fingers.

Kissing Jadine's forehead, Bulma, who was also dressed lavishly but in a bold yellow dress made her way to the plane that would take her to Kami's house.

"I feel a little over dressed.." Jadine mumbled to Puar who was within earshot.

Giggling the cat shook his head and squealed.

"You look gorgeous !"

Apart from the island was a newer manmade island specially designed by Bulma to be used as a stage, its setting was obviously for the party that was being played out,Chairs and tables for food and sitting, and a tiny disco just for the guests and namely the guest of honor.

Kami giggled with many of the newer girls that had been hired at Capsule Corp. Yamucha flexed for some of his own fan girls and Vegeta brooded in a corner with his newborn son Trunks.

Piccolo was no where to be found. Jadine furrowed her brow and turned away just in time to find Yamucha grinning at her.

Shuddering she made her way to the kitchen, a tiny bridge separated Kami's island from the part so it wasn't particularly a hassle to get from one side to the other.

As her heels irritating dug into the sand she finally reached Kami's door turning it slightly.

"where do you think you're going?" Came a voice and lifting her head up Jadine came face to face with her green bean.

"You're late.." she mutted looking downwards shaking the sand from her heel.

Piccolo's ear twitched and they both made their way towards the kitchen, just in time for Piccolo to catch Jadine in the kitchen light.

His eyes widened slightly, he hadn't quite noticed the garment they had placed upon her, nor the time they took to meticulously paint her face but for a human she looked…

"..Pi..Piccolo?.. Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something wrong? Is there something in my teeth-wha?"

"you look uh….good." he grunted nodding and gently patted her shoulder.

"Is that your attempt at a compliment?" she blurted, a smile creeping onto her face. Making her eyes sparkly softly in the light.

Piccolo felt his stomach lurch the way it never had before. It wasn't a bad feeling and yet it almost made him sick. Nausea? Is this nausea?

"is what nausea?" Jadine answered, as she dug into the fridge.

"You know there's food out there.." Piccolo teased avoiding her question.

"I am well aware but I just wanted a piece of cheese.. not an entre." She bit into a slice and shook it in front of his face.

"This whole reading minds thing is freaking me out.."

"…that makes two of us.." Piccolo answered, trying not to smirk at her.

"do Namekians bond?"

"how the hell am I supposed to know? I thought we were asexual."

"clearly…." She grinned a toothy-cheesy grin. "not all the time.."

"Clearly.." his ear twitched, a commotion was headed their way.

"Piccolo.." she mumbled playing with the rest of her cheese in her hand.

"hn?" he answered, softer this time grinning at how clearly unisexual she was trying to be and yet the innocence in her voice couldn't help but tug him in.

"Do you think that We could dance tonight? Even if its just once?"

Piccolo tilted his head, she avoided his eye contact and had been thinking about this more than she had let on.

"…I guess.." he smiled this time, and stepped towards her.

As cheesy as I feel right now…I've always wanted to. She mused and held onto Piccolo's arms as they meandered there way back to the party.

At night.

"Piccolo…" Kami's voice echoed even as the namekian meditated next to a sleeping Jadine.

Piccolo growled softly.

"Piccolo! I have exciting news! Hah.. maybe even for your little girlfriend over there."

Piccolo's eye twitched and even in his meditation he could see Kami clear as day.

"What is it old man?"

"Piccolo this is astounding, amazing! Why a human and a namekian! Biologically I never knew it possible! This could bring great change! Restoring our race why you are a genius! You two have clearly connected on a superior level of intelligence and you two are even beginning to sense when one another is in trouble. I,am,absolutely astounded!" Kami yelled breathlessly though Piccolo could hear him just as clearly.

"what are you going on about?" Piccolo knew already, but having Kami explained it seemed more logical than admitting that he had fallen for a human.

Kami looked ages younger, he paced Piccolo's mind before he haulted and gasped.

"Piccolo I must ask of you a great thing..a great great thing that would bring a great edge to your training.."

"and that is? What?"

"It involves Jadine.."  
"what? No! absolutely not.."  
"and if I said it would please her greatly?"

Piccolo growled.

"Piccolo…piccolo have you ever given a thought to pleasuring this woman when you are away? The biggest sex organ in the human body…. Rests in her pretty little head. Don't you get it? What if you meditated in a sexual state with her? You would be training yourself while pleasing her. Its brilliant! Its resistance, endurance oh the possibilities are endless…"

"Do you just sit around and think of this?" Piccolo crossed his arms shaking his head. "How do you know this? This is a bit perverse."

"Piccolo…. Piccolo would you do anything to make this woman happy.."

Piccolo shifted.

Kami grinned and replied in Piccolo's voice. "Yes.."

"Piccolo, hear me out…while you are away..connect with her… and share that love. That bond and make …well..love to her."

"You are sick little old man.."

"try it out..you'll thank me…" Kami echoed one last time and disappeared.

Left alone with his thoughts the great former namek king stared at Jadine's slumbering boddess.

"could I..?"


	8. Pikoru

**Chapter 8** – Pikoru  
two more to go and i'm terribly sorry for the wait.. I made a video explaining my tardiness guys and im so glad that you reviewed/read/tore me apart. Whichever; I appreciate the feed back (long authors note plz.)

I hope I at least got the psychology behind Piccolo… and created a notsomarysue Mary sue. I've token some time to read other PiccoloXOC fanfics and holy man they are super good! check them out here or mediaminer.

(here are the original Authors notes and I'll get to the friggin story!)

_"Pikoru"  
I think I have a love affair with Piccolo's spoken Japanese name. It's so damn cute I know I haven't written much but winter is fast approaching and I'll have more time to develop my story. I am well aware that its becoming fluff (sorry guys.)_

"Sometimes connections between people run deeper than where they are from or what color skin they have." Piccolo, Season 4. disc 3,

-

This Chapter contains some adult material and references. Please gaze upon this with a mature mind. 18+ if you are little….I don't take responsibility for you!  
I don't own DBZ just Jade.

--- 3 Rabs

Piccolo curled his fingers into his typical unso, or prayer hands. In his typical prayer like stance he hovered just outside of Jadine's window, long since their coupling. Long after she had been asleep.

"Kami…" he summoned.  
Somewhere in the heavens, the back of his mind his fellow namekian muse appeared.  
"Its…so..late." Kami grumpily stabbed his staff into the marble floor, within Piccolo's mind.  
Piccolo tapped into this room, as stale as it was he could hear the gentle tapping of the Kami's feet on the floor as he approached his younger self.  
Piccolo hesitated for a moment.  
"I don't think I can do this.." Piccolo's voice broke.  
His mind trembled slightly.  
"Piccolo…you are so…unsure."  
"She's getting too attached.."  
"You ar-"  
"I cant give her.."  
"You are acting like a fool!" Kami growled picking his staff up and stabbing it directly into the imaginary floor.  
"This…goes against all Namekian culture." said Piccolo, attempting to keep his cool, Kami seemed to be one of the few ..entities that could set him off. Rip him from the core and make the sedimentary namek rethink his actions.  
"and that culture is gone Piccolo.." Snapped the elder… as he echoed quietly away.  
Leaving Kami once again outside the sleeping girl's window.

..Piccolo slid his fingers along the glass pane window pushing it open and stepping once more into Jadine's room.

Immediately he was bombarded with the gentle scent of Vanilla and Jasmine, cocoa butter and cocoa. It nearly filtered the air and he was woozy with the her scent that mixed into it.

a low murmur rippled through the Namek as he slid into her bed and slid her arms up to his chest. It was a low rumble that almost went undetected. Jadine sighed sleepily, a small smile spread across her lips and she sprawled her fingers across his chest staring admirably up at him, as tired as she was she would always curl tightly around him.

Piccolo complied with her asking to spend time with him in their own way, he covered there, legs neatly folded. Back straightened yet shoulders relaxed. Silent. Except for his deep breaths, pleasurable sighs as he would squeeze her hips and relax. Exhaling around her.  
"Pikoru.." she whispered softly, taking her ring finger and tracing her earlobe, her Japanese was still poor but baby talking a grown Namek seemed hilarious and yet…his hips shifted the warmth of his core caused her to shiver.

He breathed in through his nose now, a deep Namekian "sleep."  
"Aishteru…" she said, barely above a whisper as she slid her arms around him, settling herself once she was nuzzled beneath his chin.  
Piccolo pressed his antennae to her forehead grumbling in a language she had never heard before. Peaking an eye open at his shiver yet wet human.  
He had been able to read her well since their first coupling. She trembled when he did, Just a single touch of Ki… Goku had shared more than Piccolo ever wanted to know. Yet the human body was a delicate and sensitive thing.  
Piccolo licked his teeth nervously and glanced down at her contemplating this.

"Just the tiniest touch of Ki.."  
His hand warmly followed the curve of her back, down into the folds behind her rear end.  
His finger; knowingly traced the inner muscle of her thigh, a thumb loosely skimming her inner lips. Sacred core; of a woman…a human. The genitals were so emphasized in the human species—neglected as a jewel.

He tapped into the smallest beam of energy, so small it was only a tiny  
kinetic heat that buzzed softly and to ensure he would not harm her. Warmth, vibrated softly created thumps of energy that would softly bump and stroke her delicate human skin. She stirred and he withdrew.  
Shame—Kami mused within.  
"She's been wanting this for quite some time." Came his ancient voice.  
"missing what?"  
"Touch the girl.. for both your sakes.."  
Testingly Piccolo part her legs with his pinky and his thumb. With his middle and forefinger he tested the wetness of her.  
soaked.  
A shrill jolt of excitement clogged his senses. His ears detected a rush of intake of breath. Her nose, her breathing became soft pants. Her hot breath billowed the fabric on his chest and he cautiously began to lap at her nub with his finger.  
She whimpered grasping his shoulder in sleep. Piccolo focused his ki, expanding it over the apex of her thighs and within her core.  
She shuddered deliciously and clung to his arms, her eyelids fluttering delicately she came against him.

"Oh…. God.." she trembled, minutes later after her climax had subsided.  
…"Piccolo.." she whispered, eyes still closed. Hair tussled.  
"Hn?"  
"what was that?" she pawed softly at him burrowing deeper into his chest.  
his response was in Namekian as she slipped into the warm comfort of his arms.

The cherry blossoms outside began to bloom and yet a strange unnatural force hurdled their way. Certain to destroy the peaceful environment that the warriors had created.


	9. The way you move is a mystery

"The way that you move is a mystery."  
Chapter 9- One more chapter left! Gah.. okay So I'm on break no excuses! I have felt so comatose being outside of school and work.. that once I do have free time I don't know what to do with myself besides sleep. Sleep doesn't cost a damn thing!

To everyone outside of the states reading this. Thank you! My God if I am creating a story that people all around the world are falling in love with I cannot even begin to tell you how overjoyed that has made me.

On that note.. We left off with Piccolo, He had just learned how to touch Jadine, but he is uncertain how to tell her.. that even worlds must end.  
like theirs.

Flowers permeated Jadine's nostrils. It had been a year since she had first arrived in Japan, alone and scared. Now filled with days of lovemaking, work and meetings. She tugged her pencil skirt off, she had run home from lunch with a bag of goodies she had picked up at the nearest adult store. She hadn't felt this illicit in a long time, exploring new worlds with her Namek. She shivered at the thought of green skin that meshed with her own and flicked her newly dyed hair, now crimson red fell past her shoulders.

Jadine anticipated this, every day gazing up at the clock wanting and needing 3 o'clock to come so she could succumb to lunch quickies. Quickly unbuttoning her shirt Jadine thrust open her bedroom door only to find her abode empty.  
Furrowing her brow Jadine shimmied off her bra and panties and crawled into bed anticipating.

Nothing.

Minutes went by that felt like years and Jadine fumbled with a robe she had beside her bed and peered out the window and flicking her hair once again, nervously.  
Just outside she had expected her green man and yet nothing.

Biting her lip Jadine glared at the clock.  
30 minutes left to enjoy an afternoon romp and he wasn't here to well..  
sighing unhappily Jadine sat her bag o' _useless_ goodies on her bed slipping off of her bed and gathering her clothes, tugging her shirt on, skirt, underwear.

"Where is he?" she wondered out loud and angrily jabbed her hand into her purse fishing for her cellphone.  
she checked her messages, two missed calls from Tien and one text message from Buruma. (Bulma, but respectively Jadine liked to attempt her name in Japanese.)  
sighing heavily she packed up her stuff and head out, grabbing a small sushi lunch on the way.  
_gone.._  
"Where are you.." she flipped her cell phone open, closed it and opened it again.

_Abra kadabra! You now know how to magically use a phone! _She pouted when her method did not work and she slid it across to her car seat.  
Later that day, a meeting was called. All the higher ups including Bulma came and as she gave a speech about where the company was headed, new gadgets and blue prints Jadine's mind wandered. She had already given her speech about the communications department and the basic business she had been able to get out of the way, but all in all she was not mentally there.

Her heart sunk, he hadn't ever missed a single lunch date.  
_Where was he?_  
later that evening as the meeting was adjourned Jadine picked up some groceries, tossing them onto the table and stopping abruptly.  
The Namek stood in front of her window his head nearly down and clutching onto the post of her bed gazing at the bag she had left.  
"I had every intention of coming.." He started.  
Though he was namekian, Piccolo had many range of emotions, sadness, anger but never shame. He felt this, coursing through his veins like venom a stinging slap of guilt.

"Oh!" She ran to him but he stopped her, placing his palm out keeping her away.  
He shook his head, not meeting her eyes for a minute and his left ear twitched.  
"Piccolo?"  
"Jadine..Jade, we've got to…s-stop this." He said, almost in pain.  
"What are you talking about?" she laughed nervously, grasping his palm and placing it against her heart and kissing his finger tips as he grazed his nails against her cheek.  
"Jade I am a warrior.."  
"uh huh.." she said in a low voice…kissing her way up his palm to his wrists, arms, bicep and chest.  
"You could get hurt…killed. In a blink of an eye I could lose this." he cupped her face pressing his nose to her forehead and furrowing his brow. He pushed her away softly and stood his ground, though his hands moved to her shoulders now at a stance that said "keep away."

"Pikoru?" She whispered as he kept his eyes away.  
"look at me.." she shuddered and watched as her world began to float away, her big green giant with warm arms and low rumbles was going to go for her own ridiculous safety.  
"I want to be your mate.." she shouted, her eyes welted with heavy angry tears.  
".MATE." He snapped.  
silence.  
those words had stung…far too deep.  
He had gone too far.  
She held herself in front of him, watching his gaze but he was unrelenting even as tears began to fall down her face.  
"Don't be ridiculous, I'm doing this for you." He said lowly, his voice barely above a growl. Clenching his fists, Piccolo could not breathe. Could not think. .

Jadine turned, covering her mouth and pointing out the window.  
"leave me." She said, her mouth contorting, fighting off a cry.  
"Jade.." he growled.  
"GO." She, growled this time and he retreated. His shaking human sank to the floor as Piccolo slipped through her window into the pouring typhoon just outside of her apartment.

_I just want to be close to you..  
why did you punish me for that?_


	10. You promised

Chapter 10 – This is the finale and I've been debating with a friend about the ending.

I have come to terms that this might be it. I might have to let this pair go.. who knows? I am terribly indecisive but to my readers. Thank you.. redundant? No, you guys (and my little girly reasoning.) is why I kept this going.

So with that I give you..

You promised.

-------

Piccolo clenched and unclenched his fists, his back leaned against the wall just outside of Jadine's bedroom. He suppressed Kami's voice- - the old man was nagging him. Yelling and in the back of his head he knew he was wrong, but at the risk of losing a little human tiny as she was, precious as she would be.  
In his hand he held one of her scarves, twisting the fabric with his hand and sneering at the sentimental value behind it. It clung to his fingers like her hand, its fabric never slipping from his palm.  
The damn thing almost stung his senses and he tucked it gently into the window sill.

"It must be done."

Piccolo feeling internally defeated sat beneath the tree where they had first truly spoken, he sat in place and felt a slam of conscious.

"Piccolo-sama, you fool! Do you realize what you are doing? You could have saved our race! You could of brought true peace. What better could you have done for the earth? Than to protect that species and what they hold most dear? Love. Do I have to beat it into you?"

"…she'll get hurt."  
"With what?" Kami coughed, his voice now becoming rasp and aged, more so than the old Namekian ever was within Piccolo's mind.  
"Why not have more than a planet to protect.." Kami said, now more softly his voice drifting away.  
Piccolo sat forward, tossing off his turban.  
through gritted teeth he gruffed. "I've battled space aliens, driven cars, put up with Goku's crap but I cant seem to be able to make up my mind whether or not I want to be involved with a human being. Ridiculous, this is all ridiculous."  
"Throwing a fit wont make you happy." Whispered Kami, though his appearance began to fade, his disappointment did not.  
"neither will her death." Piccolo snapped.  
Kami reappeared his gaze piercing as he lifted his staff sending Piccolo up against his own mental walls.  
"You've peered into this woman's soul and you neglect her. You promised her forever, yet you pussyfoot around when time even hints at getting difficult. How do you expect any peace when you cant even give yourself peace of mind,Piccolo. I would be lying if I said I wasn't exasperated at your failed attempts to pretend you don't feel as deeply for this woman as you do, until the time comes where you can finally accept her love without peering into the nonsense of other saiyanistic mistakes. Come find me, your complaining has withered me beyond my mental capabilities. Good night." With that the old man was gone.  
_Love._

--

Jadine nearly felt like slapping herself as she held Bulma tightly.  
In the lab she had to explain she would be taking an immediate leave and Bulma understood, though for the wrong reasons. Capsule Corp. had been doing well but Jadine had put in extra hours this entire month so it was not without a well deserved vacation.  
but even still…how could she carry on in this big city without a big strong stupid namek by her side?  
At her apartment she burrowed into the robe she was given, wrapping it tightly around her waist and holding her head on her forearm.

Sighing deeply she exhaled and drifted into a pool of dreams.  
Heavy blankets sunk her into a sea of grass and looking up a green figured peered down at her happily. It held a familiar nose, eyes and lips but it was not her namek. No, it was a..a namek? Not Piccolo, but incredibly similar. He was far older, aged by the wrinkles that drooped just above his brows. His hand extended out and brushed the hair out of her head.

"…be patient with him Jade…he's never quite done this before."  
"He doesn't want it." Her voice cracked, even within her dream.  
"My Dear, a Warrior is trained since day one to suppress all urges; wants, need's and urges. To love is a threat, and to threaten that love is an even greater mystery."  
"what?" she asked, her eyes felt red, burnt and her heart nearly felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. "You're telling me he's doing this because he feels like he's not allowed?"

Kami grunted in admission.  
"I feel like im going to scream..who are you anyway?"  
"Kami…" chuckled he, now well aware. "And you are the famous Jade I have heard so much about…or rather. Seen."  
"Why haven't I seen you?" she inquired now hesitant.  
"My dear, I am apart of Piccolo…his conscious if you will. My physical body is no longer on this earth but I dwell in and out of Piccolo's mind. Moving him along to do what is right and warning him in signs of trouble. Together we create a far superior being and well, I've sort of been here the whole time."  
"So you saw us—"  
"Yep"

--  
Bulma twiddled her thumbs, angrily and then anxiously. Bouncing back between emotions. Glancing up at her husband she bit her lip and he rolled his eyes.  
"Is this the bit where you ask me what to do,woman?"  
"Geta, I think that Jadine might leave for good."  
"and this concerns me how?" he mumbled, flipping over the magazine he was reading adjusting his himself and sinking deeper into his pillow.  
"Vegeta, I think she finally found the one."  
"In the namek?" he began to chortle, putting down the magazine and gazing at her in disbelief.  
"Don't act so surprised Monkey King, don't forget you too are an entirely new species."  
"I haven't." he smirked. "But I've got the parts to make it work."  
"Geta…" she said, quieter now more sincere. "I think they could mate for life."  
"Listening to this sap is going to drive me mad, Woman! Either you fix it or you let them be.. this isn't my problem and you shouldn't be losing sleep over that blasted green bean."  
Pouting, she slid into the nook of his arm.  
"I hate to admit it but I think you're right."  
"Mating does not come easily to a Warrior, especially if its not arranged. His kind does not partake in any particular mating ceremony, how can your kind even begin to understand a culture that has been around for a millennia? Particularly one that has been asexual for so long."  
"So you're saying its impossible?"  
"That's illogical woman, I'm not saying anything is impossible." Vegeta said, a glint in his eye as he stared over at Bulma. "But…I cannot imagine this coming easily to a Warrior, let alone one that is Namekian."  
Bulma, fell silent for once and mused over this as she remained safetly tucked away in Vegeta's arm. He had decided to stay there in their marital bed, instead of training for once. _So what? _She decided, feeling her gut wrench at the thought of Jadine so depressed.  
_I care._ Her thoughts drifted into the night…

---

"How do I get through to him?" She asked.  
The old man turned his head and pointed to a door, within a dream within a dream.  
It opened softly as a blinding light jarred its way from up under the door, through the crack and into her sight.  
"I want to be with you...why wont you let me?" she asked out right, hoping he was through that door.  
With a jolt Jadine was awake, her body ached slightly and she lifted her head from her pillow only to find she was alone once again, Robe swung around her legs.

_I know you can hear me.  
_She thought, focusing on Piccolo, seeing his face and imagining his breath growing short.  
_I know that this isn't the end of anything.  
that you don't want me to go back…That I belong here just as you do, that I was an outcast just as you were and you made planet earth your home. You made me, your home._

--  
Piccolo's eyes shot open.

_This isn't the end.  
_

_---_

Piccolo pressed his fingers to his forehead transporting himself immediately to her room.  
In front of Jadine.  
In front of _his _Jadine.  
"I've never…"  
"I know." She countered.  
"This isnt' something I can make a mistake with. I cant have you in the ring."  
"No one, said I was going to fight." She stood up holding his robe tightly around her, wound like a doll. He fought the urge to grab her.  
"I am a Warrior." He said once more, through gritted teeth.  
"and you can love just as fiercely as you fight.." she said, seeking truth in his nervous eyes. They gazed at her, once too long, twice to fast. His knuckles trembled as they remained clenched with uncertainty.  
"why are you so adamant on isolating yourself from your race?" His voice rumbled as she crawled closer, walking with her knees on the couch, bent before him in a prose he had grown so intimately with.  
"because I cant ever picture living happily on this earth without…My Namek." She shuddered as her face contorted with the sadness that threatened to prickle her eyes. Tears became far to common and she fought them with a slight snuff and shaking of her head.  
"Piccolo you promised me when I was falling asleep with you.. that you'd never go."  
"That I—" he began.

"That I would never hurt you…" he didn't believe he was able to muster the words as he said it but he did, a major accomplishment for a martial arts master.  
"Hurt and you leaving.. are starting to Coincide, Pikoru." She sank into the couch her eyes fixated on him as he lowered himself to his knees giving himself the chance to be at eye level.  
"either way are we always going to be threatening each other that we'll leave?" She asked, "If that's the way I'm gunna live I'd much rather live with empty threats then without you."  
Piccolo cupped her cheek, scanning her eyes.

_She's telling the truth Piccolo! _Kami cried out somewhere.  
_She's been telling you the truth …all…along. _

"I don't care if you train, I don't care if I'm waiting til morning to see you..I don't care if you fight with .. I don't care if you train half saiyans. I do, however care if you leave because we bonded. Eitherwise I would have never met Kami.."  
Piccolo's eyes widened, he was floored.  
"Kami…is in you. He sought me out."  
"He was able too.."  
She stared at him sternly and wrapped her arms around his neck sliding down onto his lap.  
"Just like you were.." she said, toying with his antennae kissing the profile of his face.  
"able to get inside of me…Inside my mind, my heart…my body."  
Piccolo shuddered at the softness of the apex of her thighs. Her low whispers had caused his skin to tingle and he now, instinctively rather than feeling as though he was trained.  
The more he wanted it the more natural it felt.  
asexual never meant incapable.  
never meant. Never.

"I will lay you to bed little one…Close your eyes."  
Jadine bit her lip doing as she was told and held out her arms ready for the weight, the heaviness of his approach.  
He came to her and hovered over her protectively.  
"does this mean that you're sorry?" she grinned poking his bulging chest muscle.  
"Incredibly." He said, kissing her with each syllable.

_forever._ Kami mused happily.  
_shut it, old man. _Piccolo said fleetingly linking his fingers with Jadine's and pressing his antennae once more to her forehead.  
"Be mine."  
"I am."  
"for life…" he said, smiling sheepishly and pressing a hand to her stomach.  
"I have been waiting to hear that since.." Jadine's sentence was ended with a kiss.  
Moving her from the couch to the bed Piccolo easily maneuvered his way between her knees and pinned her arms above her head.  
"I will freely admit that as a Warrior I am not allowed to get involved with any particular being without knowing the consequences of my actions.."  
"and?" Jadine laughed, peeking an eye open.  
"As the protector of the earth..I want you to stand beside me and help me do the same."  
"As a subordinate?" Jadine laughed.  
"As my partner.." he cooed in her ear and she gasped.  
"your partner?"  
He nodded and pressed his nose to her, breathing her in.  
"I…I.."  
_do it,Piccolo.  
do it, dont be mad. You cannot lose her again._

"I…care for you deeply Jadine."  
Jadine smiled running her hands up the muscles of his chest and opened her eyes, gazing at his face though his eyes were closed. Face focused on what he was trying to say.  
"I love you too Piccolo.." she smiled, tightening her arms around his neck the two embraced longingly and kissed fervently, they became longer and his hand slid beneath her knees laying her legs over his side.

The two remain buried in sheets until morning, The Cherry never again fearing that her Green would ever leave again.

- Fin

**Bonus Chapter coming up later today!  
**Also, I might revise this I wanted to pull up this rough draft but I might change the ending.. in the end its all about whether you felt satisfied, Leave a review. I will re-edit this chapter Thank you all for sticking with me through our little adventure.


End file.
